Sage the Hero of Chaos
by Sage the Hedgehog
Summary: After exploring an ancient ruin Sage the hedgehog (My OC) finds himself in Equestria to save the word form an unsuspecting darkness. Making friends with the mane six Sage also finds himself loving the world. Discamer I own nothing, but my OC and the story itself. Not cannon with any of my other stories as well just a little something I came up with. *T* for Language.
1. Ruin Exploring

It was a beautiful day in the Mystic ruins in Mobius. Standing in front of a cave is a black hedgehog, the black hedgehog looks similar to one named Shadow only with cyan highlights, gray and cyan colored gloves, and blue and gray shoes. The hedgehog's name was Sage. He possesses an insane amount of speed, second to another hedgehog named Sonic. Second Sage possess the Chaos force training under his world chaos guardian he knows a lot about his powers and his a great fighter because of it.

The black hedgehog had planned to search through these caves for a while now, but something has always stopped him. Weather it be an Eggman attacks, or a monster of the week, Sage always had his hands full in something. Now was the perfect time to do this, Sonic and his best friend Tails were chasing Eggman somewhere that Sage doesn't care about, and everyone else is doing whatever they want. All Sage wanted to do was explore a cave and that's it.

"About time I can do this." He said to himself walking into the cave.

Sage then took out one of the seven chaos emeralds he had. Sage had collected them all slightly before Sonic left to chase Egghead. Sonic said that he didn't need them for this adventure so he left them with Sage. Anyways, the cave lit up in a cyan glow as Sage began to walk.

After a few minutes of walking. 'Man this cave is larger than I thought, but I heard from some explores here that this cave hides something, and I'm going to find it out.' Sage thought before walking past some skeletons. "That's not a good sign." He said to himself picking up walking speed

* * *

Sage reached the end of the cave after it felt like forever, The cave had a lot of booby traps along the way that Sage had to go though, so it took a while.

The end of the cave lead to a giant hallways of ruins, Sage let out a whistle and continues through the a giant hallway. At the end of the hallway Sage spots a mural.

"Whoa…. What's this?" He said. He saw six animals. Sage could make of what they were but some had wings and horns. They were colored white or gold, and it looked like they were fighting something, but Sage couldn't make it out. Sage tilted his head to the side in udder confusion. "What is this. What are this animal's." Sage asked to himself getting a closer looks as he also held the emerald closer. "OK these animals looks like horses or ponies maybe? And what are those thing around their neck? They looks like necklaces, but not any types I've seen."

Sage then saw something that surprised him. Next to the six ponies was a hedgehog like animal with the same thing, but in a gold like state. "What?! But how!? That looks like a super state."

Sage then looked down to see text. Some he couldn't understand them fully but he could make them them out to read.

"The servers of the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart." Sage stopped reading and when into thought 'Isn't this the Chaos prayer. Why is this here? This is starting to confuse me even more.'

The black hedgehog then looked at his cyan emerald it was glowing even brighter than before,he then got an idea and took out all of the emeralds. The light was bright enough to lighting the whole room up. Sage then put the emeralds in a circle formation around him before he continued reading the whole thing."The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller is one that unifies the Chaos." Sage stopped after that before he saw some more text he could read Sage cleared his throat before reading again

"Only one that has an unmatched amount of courage shall make it here." 'An unmatched amount of courage?'

Sage thought before he continuing "A world shall be plucked into darkness and one hero shall raise. A hero than never backs down from a fight. A hero than never cowered in fear."

"A hero of chaos." Sage finished. even more confused than before. Sage's confusing however was diminished when the emeralds began to brighten up even more until Sage was blinded by the light and with that. A bright light filled the room and with that Sage and the emeralds vanished without a trace.

* * *

 _ **Me: OK not one of my best intros but I think I made it.**_

 _ **Sage: Well it's a new story and your still a rookie per say.**_

 _ **Me: Hey I've gotten better.**_

 _ **Sage: Way better, remember your first story. That was a miss.**_

 _ **Me: You know your a dick, but also right.**_

 _ **Sage: Anyways this is another my spot light stories like Sage's new life.**_

 _ **Me: I'll be updating that story periodically and sooner or later I'll make my sequel to my Sonic and Sage EG story.**_

 _ **Sage: OK Signing out peace.**_

 _ **Me: Bye**_


	2. Twilight Sparkle

"AHHHHHHH" Sage screamed at the top of his lungs as he flies through time and space. Sage was falling through a very bright vortex and it felt like it wouldn't end. He then heard "Welcome to the time space-" "Shut up exdeath! Nobody likes you!" He shouted interrupting the voice. "Void" It finished pissing off Sage more "A swear the Chaos I am going to kill you!" He yelled

As Sage counted going to time and space he started to get bored. Screaming can only do you so much while you're flying thought while nothingness. Sage did see some sights thought, like a pumper with a red hat that had a M on it fighting a giant turtle thing. He saw a green haired girl casting to what looked like a fire spell. And one more was a pink puff ball sucking everything in sight.

Sage let out a slight yawn then shouted, "Come on! Dimensional travel shouldn't take this long!" He shouted as then a if on cue very bright light blinded him again. Next thing he know was looked around the area and saw nothing but blue and white

"Wait a minute?" Sage through, "Blue and white… Wait!" a flock of birds flew past him. His eyes winded as the realization hit him before looking down and seeing no floor. "Oh no. AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled falling from a great height. Sage even tried to turn super, but for some reason the emeralds just flickered as he fell.

"You have cruel sense of humor universe!" Sage yelled before slamming head first into the ground.

'Normally that'll kill a guy.' Sage thought before blacking out.

During Sage's blackout period Sage began to hear a voice. "H.. a.. yo. al.." That all that Sage could heard before losing consciousness again.

Moments later Sage began to regain consciousness. He's sapphire colored eyes opened up the the world, and he finds himself on a couch in a library? 'What the? Where am I? How'd I get here' He thought 'Must had been the voice I heard. It must had brought me here.'

Sage shook his head a couple of times before putting his hand on his head "Not one of my better landing." Sage muttered getting a clear look at himself. He was patch up, well mostly. He then looked at a nearby window and saw that it was night.

"Oh I see you're getting up." He heard a voice say. Sage still had blurry vision do to just waking up so all he saw was a purple blob come towards him. "It took you awhile to wake back up. Are you OK?" It asked as Sage just process that the voice was female.

Sage rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times before his vision became clearer. What was talking to him was a lavender unicorn with, purple colored eyes and a mane of purple with a darker purple and pink highlight, and a star on her flank. Sage blinked again and remanded silent and thought, "What the hell am I looking at?

"Ok maybe that you can't understand me." She sighed.

"Am I dead? No this doesn't look like hell." He was thinking, "But maybe I'm dreaming, well there's only one way to test that out." Sage then tried one last thing to see if he's either alive or awake... pinching himself. Unfortunately Sage wasn't dreaming, so he groaned in pain. 'OK not dreaming' Sage thought to himself

"Why'd you do that for!" The unicorn asked concernedly "You're already in enough pain as it is. Are you alright!?" The Unicorn have Sage a worried look.

Sage shook off the pain as that little experiment before actually speaking to the pony a bit reluctantly "Yeah I'm fine."

The unicorn eyes winded in response "You can talk!" She shouted in surprised.

Sage nodded "Yeah I can talk, so can you. Anything wrong with that?" He asked raising an eyebrow towards the talking pony

"No I guess not." She answered taken a bit back from his tone, "So who are you? I've seen anything like you before."

"I'm Sage. Sage the Hedgehog." He introduced with a thumbs up and wink, "If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm the personal student of Princess Celestia. Nice to meet you Sage."

'So I'm in another dimension.' He throught before saying out loud, "So where am I?"

"You're in Equestria, a world ruled by ponies." Twilight explained.

"Yeah I'm from a whole a different dimension entirely." Sage informed.

"Whoa that so cool!" She shouts "A being from a different dimension and one that's in my Library!" She gleamed in excitement.

Sage chuckled and said "I guessing from the expression on your face that you want me to tell you about my dimension." She nodded with happiness. Sage scooted over and patted next to him to allow Twilight to sit next to him. She did just that as Sage began to explain.

Sage told Twilight about how his world his mostly populated with all types animals, some that can walking and talk like him while others can't. He told her about his best friend Sonic the hedgehog and says that he's the fastest thing alive also well as his teacher a bit. Twilight giggles as Sonic reminded her of a lot Rainbow dash. Sage continued as and tell Twilight about where he was born which was westside island. And about the evil Dr. Eggman. and how he used animals to power machines and a lot of other things.

"Well that's all about my world." Sage finished.

"Whoa that's so much, your world seems really amazing."

"Well since I told you a bit about my world, can you tell me about Equestria?"

"I'll gladly tell you about here." Twilight smiled

Twilight told Sage about Princess Celestia and Luna and how they co rule Equestria and how they control the Sun and the Moon respectively. She also explained the different pony types to Sage and special abilities, like Unicorn can use magic and Pegasi control the weather. Sage was following along quite well. A bit confused at times but Twilight explanations kind of made understandable.

After Twilight was done telling Sage about her friends, Nightmare moon, Discord, Chrysalis and King Sombra. Sage let out a big yawn "I must emit, you have a nice world here. I think I'll stay a while" Sage commented.

Twilight also yet out a yawn. "There's a guest bed in my room if you want to use it." She said getting off the couch.

Sage did the same "Lead the way." He said as Twilight did just that. She lead Sage to her room and the guest bed. Sage made himself comfortable before saying "Night Twi."

"Night Sage. I'm a stay up a little longer I hope you don't mind." She said

"Not at all just do what you need to do." And with that Sage stared at the beautiful night sky before falling asleep.


	3. Meeting the Mane Six

It was bright and early the next day and Sage was forced to walk up as the rays from the sun got into his eyes.

"Chaos dammit," Sage muttered as his eyes fluttered open and shading the sunlight. "I wanted to sleep a little longer," He said forcing himself out of bed. Sage looks about the room. He didn't really get a good look at it from last night. Sage saw a desk with a couple of quills and paper and a mirror. Other than that the room had two beds, well three as Sage just spotted the dog like bed. Sage eyes Twilight as she peacefully sleeps in a curled up position. Sage found it kind of cute actually. Then again Sage finds a lot of things cute or adorable. The hedgehog smiles before he walks out the room.

Sage reaches the living room as walks past a purple baby dragon, "Hello baby dragon" Sage said walking past him.

"Sup talking Hedgehog." He retorts before both him and the hedgehog stop in their tracks and face on and other.

"Sage. Sage the hedgehog." Sage introduces holding out his hand.

"Spike. Spike the umm Dragon." Spike said shaking his hand. "So you must be that animal Twilight brought home." He questioned.

Sage nodded, "Yeah I the one who fell from the sky. Your friend Twilight nursed me back to health."

"I gotta say it nice to see another male face around here." Spike smiled.

"I think we'll get along just fine Spike." Sage also smiled before asking "Hey since you live here and all you mind showing me the kitchen?"

"Sure, but why." He asked.

"It's thank you for Twilight for letting me stay here as well as helping feel kind of welcomed you know I'm good cook so I just want to make her something before she walks up."

"Well that's nice and generous of you." Spike commented

"Well it's a thanks for a what she did for me. She very generous herself."

Spike chuckled "You think Twilight generous wait until you meet Rarity. She the most generous person you'll ever meet." He said as hearts began to cover his eyes.

Sage thought a bit "OH yeah she that fashion pony Twi told me about. She sound great. I'll possibly meet her today" He concluded before saying "Come on Spike. To the kitchen!" Sage cheered before the baby dragon lead the chaotic hedgehog to the kitchen.

* * *

It about thirdly minutes later and Sage with the help of Spike was preparing some breakfast for the three of them. Spike is now sitting on the couch as Sage said that he could handle the rest on his own as he thanked the baby dragon for helping him. Just than Twilight came walking down.

"Morning Spike." The goggly unicorn said still half asleep.

"Morning Twilight sleep well?" He asked.

"Like a baby." She replied before asking "So where's Sage at?"

"He's in the kitchen fixing up some breakfast for us." Spike smiled

Twilight's eyes widened in shock "Sage is cooking for us. Why?"

"He said it was a thanks for letting him stay here, and nursing him back to full health." Spike said.

"Aww that's really nice of him. But I didn't take him as the cooking type." Twilight commented.

Spike shook his head. "Neither did I, but this guy can cook and he can cook good. It even rivals my cooking ability."

"Well I'll be the judge of that" Twilight chucked as she asked "So are they done yet?"

"Don't know." Spike than shout toward the kitchen "Yo Sage is it ready yet!"

It was a few seconds before they got a reply "Give me about a minute two tops. Just need the finishing touches!" The hedgehog yelled back.

"Well you heard the hedgehog." Spike said "a few more minutes." He repeated just as the hedgehog exited "Their ready you just need to-" Sage interrupted himself as he saw Twilight's messed up mane. He began to chuckle before blasting out laughing must to the mares confusion.

"What so funny?" She asked with a pout.

Sage continued as he tried to make the words out. "Y-your mane…. it's soo…" Sage could finish as he started laughing again. After a few more mintues Sage calmed down and said. "Sorry Twi. L-L-let me fix that for you" With that Sage dashed into her room and back with a brush in hand. Sage then put Twilight mane to the way he remembered.

"OK now that the whole bad mane day is gone. Let's go eat." Sage said as he burst into the kitchen and back out with two plates full of Pancakes.

Twilight lick her lip "That looks good. Did you really cook these?" She asked.

Sage nodded "Yep I did. With a little help from Spike."

"It was mostly you those" He emitted.

"Naw you did as much as me. You deserve some if not most of the credit Spike." Sage smiled "Anyways, Let's just eat." Sage said getting his own stak.

Twilight took a bite and squealed in delight while clapping her hooves. Which made the hedgehog and dragon chuckle "This is sooo goood." She cheers as she continues to chow down.

Sage chuckled and said, "Thanks I appreciate the positive feedback."

Twilight smiled before going back to eating as Spike and Sage joined as well. After breakfast everyone was cleaning up. The three were wrapping it up as they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" The black hedgehog said as he's the closest to the door. Sage opens up the door to reveal a silver colored unicorn with a curly purple like mane and tail.

"You must be Rarity." Sage smiled.

The silver colored pony nodded "And you must be the hedgehog that fell from the sky that Twilight told me about in her letter about you."

"Yep that's me. The names Sage. Sage the hedgehog. I hope that we could be good friends." He smile before motioning for Rarity to come in.

"Ditto. Form what Twilight had told me you're very sweet and kind in nature." Rarity commented walking inside.

"OH hey Rarity. Are the others with you?" Twilight asked after greeting her friend.

"Sorry darling. Applejack is picking up Fluttershy and I think Rainbow Dash should be here any minute now. As for Pinkie Pie She's-"

Rarity was however interrupted by Sage suddenly being tackled to the ground. "You looks sooooo coool~!" She shouted as she began nuzzling and crushingly hugging the black hedgehog. "Your so spikey I love it!"

Sage was speechless and breathless to say the least. Well for one a random pony is hugging and nuzzling him. Second she was crushing him so he couldn't breathe.'OH chaos please don't be my Amy.' Sage thought as he said. "Losing air. Verge…. of... death…."

The pink mare caught on and unlocked the hedgehog from her hug. Allowing him to get back up and breathe. She began to rub her hoof behind her head "Heh heh sorry." She apologised.

"It's no problem. So what's your name.?" He asked.

She intently put back on her smile and said "I'm Pinkie Pie the best party pony in ponyville. I love Parties, do you like Parties~?"

Sage started chuckling "Yeah I like Parties who doesn't like parties. Party poopers that's who."

Pinkie Pie bursted out laughing while the other two mares just sigh at the hedgehog's bad joke.

"I like you Spikey." Pinkie cheered.

"You not to bad you self pinks." Sage agreed "I'm a enjoy hanging around you." He smiled.

A split second later, a rainbow blur can flying through the door, landing in the middle of the living room revealing to be a cyan colored pegasus, with a rainbow colored mane and magenta colored eyes. She eyes the hedgehog and gives a cooky grin. She definitely reminds Sage of Sonic.

"Sup I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash. The Fastest flier in Equestria and the weather manager of ponyville." She boasted holding out her hoof.

Sage flashed a grin of his own "Nice to meet you R.D." He shook her hoof "The names Sage. Sage the Hedgehog. And just to let you know I pretty fast myself." He commented.

"You are, are you. Well it would be good to finally have someone that can match my speed. Let's have a race sometime."

The hedgehog nodded "Sure why not. I'm not the racing type, but I'll make exceptions."

"Cool how about today at about one?" Dash suggested.

"Sound good to me." Sage said before he heard a knock. Everyone looked at the door to see an orange colored pony with, a blonde colored mane and a stern, with her was butter colored pegasus with a light pink mane.

"Sorry I'm late. Fluttershy was feeding her animal friends, when I got to her." The orange pony said in a southern accent.

The butter colored pegasus shot at the hedgehog the moment she saw him and flew towards him.

"I've never seen anything like you. What are? How are you?" She gleamed in excitement while examining the hedgehog. She lifted or poking his arm, legs, quills, ears you name it, but she then touched the one thing that no one should touch. Sage's tails. The hedgehog jumped to the ceiling in full panic mode and clinged on for a few seconds. Getting a laugh from Pinkie and Rainbow.

Sage glared at the two before letting go of the ceiling and landing on the floor on his feet. "That is not funny you two!" He shouted looking at his tail before turning to a very surprised and slightly frightened Fluttershy "Sorry about that." Sage said rubbing the back of his head "I probably should had told you sooner. I'm very sensitive to umm ponies touching my tail."

"No I should be the one apologising. I'm the one that started examining you without your permission." She responded

"Heh it OK. So who are you two?" Sage asked.

"Howdy my name is Applejack. I'm the most honest pony you'll ever meet. Me and my Family also run sweet apple acres." Applejack greeted.

"A-And I-I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you." She also greeted

"First off I love your accent. There's just something southern accent that I love. And second I heard that you were a strong pony and was wondering if we come spar sometime?" Sage complimented and asked.

The cowpony thought for a bit "Thanks and sure I'd love to spar with you. Anytime."

"Thanks A.J. OH yeah I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sage. Sage the hedgehog."

"So you're a Hedgehog?" Fluttershy asked in a very curiosity tone as she began to examine the hedgehog again. "You don't looks like any I've seen."

"I'm 100% Hedgehog" Sage reassured. "So now that I've met the whole group now what?" Sage asked.

If one cue a tan colored pony with a gray mane and glasses came running in. "We have a problem!" She shouted skidding to a stop in front of the library's door.

"Mayor Mare. What the matter?" Twilight asked concerned

"There's a Ursa Major attack the town!" She yelled causing everyone but Sage in the room to let out an audible gasp. "An Ursa Major!" The six yelled in unision.

"An Ursa what now?" Sage asked.

"An Ursa Major. It's one of Equestria's most dangerous creatures." Twilight explained.

"And one's here. That doesn't sound good. Well let show this thing what for." Sage said dashing out.

"Sage wait up!" Dash yelled dashing after the black hedgehog with the others in quick follow.


	4. Bear Fight

Sage reaches the middle of ponyville before spotting a forty to fifty foot bear like animal with purple skin and stars rampaging through the town

"Whoa that's a giant ass bear!" Sage yelled out loud. "And I thought Eggface's bots were huge."

"Sage!" A certain cyan pegasus yelled before landing next to him. "Don't just run off like that"

"Dash we got to lead this thing out of town! Fighting it here would be to risley" Sage informed.

"Got it. So what the plan?" She asked.

"Simple we use our speed to lead the bear to the outskirts of town. Than we'll take it down there" Sage explained.

"That all. This should be easy." Dash smirked before both her and Sage took off towards the Ursa Major.

"Sage! Rainbow! Wait!" Twilight yelled as it was already too late. "Damnit. We're too late." Twilight said.

"What do those two think their doing?" A.J started. "The two of them alone can't take one of those on."

"I just hope they'll be OK." Fluttershy said concerned

"Don't you worry girls Spikey will make sure that the town is safe. And that Dashie doesn't get hurt." Pinkie cheered.

"For once darling, I hope your right." Rarity commented.

* * *

 **In the party: Sage & Rainbow Dash**

* * *

Sage and Rainbow Dash both circle around the Ursa Major. Sage on the ground, Dash from the air. They both managed to stop the bear's rampage on the town and have it focus on them. Dash dodged a couple of claw swipes as the bear started chasing her, as she was annoying the bear more than the hedgehog. Dash began to lead it out of the city while Sage followed from the ground near it just in anyone either got in the way or if the bear turn around.

Sage had the right idea though as he saw three fillies in the path of an already angered Ursa. Sage picked up speed before scooping up the three a moment before the bear got to stomp them. Sage with three fillies in hand saw that Dash lead the bear out of town.

"Way to go Dash!" Sage cheered setting down the fillies and blasting off toward the outskirts of town.

"Whoa did you girls see that?" The middle one asked.

"Sure did. We have to thank it. It save our lives" The left one commented.

"Well let wait. I don't want to be caught between a fight with a Ursa Major." The right suggested

"Oh I see what they were doing." Twilight said "They lead the Ursa out of town so they could fight wear nopony would get in the way."

"Shouldn't why Umm help them?" Shy asked

"OH right." They all said before heading to the Outskirts.

Sage makes it to the outskirts with no time to spare. Dash was dodging most of the Usra's attacks, Sage acted fast and fired a couple of chaos spears the Usra dividing its attention from Dash to him. The Ursa Major Charge that the hedgehog as Sage did the same. The bear went in for a claw slash. Sage used his dodge reversal, which allowed Sage to circle fast around his opponent and attack from behind. The Ursa had no time to react as Sage hit it with a homing attack dazing it before he yelled out "Dash now!"

The Cyan mare responded kindly by hitting the bear with a flying dropkick, before it got blasted by a magic blast.

"Twilight! Rarity!" They both yelled in unison as the rest came as well. Twilight and Rarity blasted the Ursa Major with blast.

"Come on. We have to drive this thing out of here!" She shouted.

"It's time to party!" Pinkie yelled.

"Whoa nelly! You picked the wrong town to mess with." Applejack also yelled

* * *

 **In the Party: Sage and the Mane 6**

* * *

Sage smirked before he saw the Ursa charge again this time at Twilight. It however didn't get too far as it got the full powered Stair form Fluttershy, and taking a party cannon shot as well as a powerful buck form Applejack.

"Time wrap this up!" Sage took out a Chaos Emerald shouted as yelled " **Chaos Control!"** And snapped his fingers. Sage had frozen time, Sage then started combos it with chains of Homing attacks punches and kicks ending it with a Spin Dash. While time was still frozen. Sage summoned dozens of Chaos spears before putting time back to normal. The Ursa major felt the full force of that attack chain before getting bombarded with Chaos spears. The Ursa Major not wanting to give up charge at the Hedgehog again. Sage held his emerald up high and yelled " **Chaos Pulse!** " The emerald flashed before emitting a cyan colored pulse. Sweeping it off it's feet and dazed it. As the bear was dazed Sage got behind it taking it by the tail and chucking the bear back to everfree. "So long. Hope to never see you again!" Sage yelled painting using all that chaos energy wearied him out. he began losing balance, lucky for him Applejack and Fluttershy supported him.

"Whoa their sugarhog. You alright?" Applejack asked

Sage smiled and gave a thumbs up "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little worn out that all."

"That was amazing!" Dash shouted "You see that teamwork. We took that thing down like champs. Sage I must emit those moves were pretty good" She boasted.

"Look at the town." Rarity said in a worried tone.

The seven then turn to see that a lot of the town had been destroyed because of the attack.

"This is going take weeks to rebuild" Twilight sighed.

"No, not really." Sage started "I know something that can fit the town it a heartbeat. Just give me a second" Sage then took out a second Chaos Emerald. Holding both in hand Sage yelled " **Chaos Restoration!"** Both emeralds than glowed a bright light before sending a cyan and red colored pulse around ponyville. Mostly everything was back to how it was previously there was still minor damage but that could be easly fix within an hour or so, also everypony that was harm was heal back to full including the mane six. But Sage use up the rest of his energy resulting in him collapsing on to his knees.

"Sage!" The ponies yelled in using running up to the fallen hedgehog.

"I-I'm fine girls." The Chaotic hedgehog said weakly. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Hold on Sage. I'll restore you." Twilight said as a magenta glow enveloped her horn before a second later Sage.

After the healing process Twilight was sweating a little. 'Whoa that take a lot out of you' Twilight thought.

The hedgehog shooks his head a couple times before saying "Thanks Twi. I own you one. Anyways let's head back to the town. So you girls show me around." Sage said.

"And I know the perfect place to start." Rarity said as the seven make their way to the Ponyville day spa.


	5. Relaxation and Sage VS Rainbow Dash

Sage along with the mane six are all at the Ponyville Day Spa. The seven walked up to the checking corner as Sage let out a whistle. "Man for a small town this place sure looks nice." Sage commented.

"This place is marvelous." Rarity said as two twins showed up form the corner seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Hello Lady Rarity. What shall we do for our favourite consumer." The blue maned one asked.

"Ladies can you give my friend here the usual please." The fashionista asked.

The two twins nodded as they rushed to the black hedgehog and takes him to a massage table as they begin on the hedgehog lower back. At the moment Sage was at ease. He allowed the ponies to do their work.

"This feels so nice." Sage started "I could stay here for a long time." The twins smiled at the hedgehog commented.

"Don't forget the feet." Rarity said "He's been using thought a lot as well."

The two looked at the hedgehog as he kicked off his shoes. As they began on his feet Sage glowed a pink aura for a split second as he when into a pleasured state of happiness. He gave the mane six a thumbs up as they chuckle at the hedgehog state.

As the day when on the gang treated themselves to a bit was relaxation, with mud baths, seaweed wraps, and others.

After all the the whole gang was sitting in a large bath. Fully relaxed in the warm waters.

"Normal I don't like the Spa, but this is something I always enjoy. Nothing too bad just a warm relaxing bath." Dash commented.

"I agree Dash. In my world I almost never go to the spa, but now that might change." Sage agreed.

Rarity smiled "Glad to see you two enjoying yourselves."

"Well we need to considering that I'm going to win the race we're going to have later." Sage remarked.

"OH really now. You really thing you can beat me." Dash started "Ok even I have to emit your petty fast but you can keep up with me let alone beat me." Dash boasted.

"We'll see about that Dashie." Sage said in a teasing manner giving her a light punch.

Dash did the same and smiled. "OK hedgehog I emit you cool. Not cooler than me, but your cool."

"Your both amazingingly cool~!" Pinkie shouted as she suddenly came from under the water scaring everypony while Sage gave the pink mare a weird look.

"Where did you- You know what nevermind." Sage said.

"Anyways Ah wanted to ask. What was all that stuff you did while fight that there Ursa Major." Applejack asked.

This caused Twilight to say "Actually I was wounding the same thing. That didn't seem like magic or any type of magic I've seen. Also what here those gems you pulled out as well."

"Well if you really want to know. I thought I explained this to Twilight last night but I guess I didn't. What you saw was my Chaos Powers. I have the ability to control this thing called Chaos force. Born with it I don't know why, but I was. Pretty much it like magic from this world but more offenses." Sage explained. "Next the gems. The gems you saw me have where the Chaos emeralds. They are the most powerful force in my world. They can cause one of two things. Total world peace or total destruction. Their power are deturnment by the users feeling, emotion, or thoughts. Positive emotion allow the user to creative harmony while negative feeling can cause the user to become corrupted and dangerous" Sage informed the ponies. After give the ponies a bit of an info dump the seven relaxed before a bit longer before heading out.

The mane six and Sage all now in the middle of town. The clock struck One 'o'clock meaning that the race between Sage and Dash was about to go underway. Word about the race must had gotten out fast because a lot of ponies showed to watch this.

"Whoa world got around." Sage said while he was sketching his leg.

"Well this kind of is a small town." Dash said next to him doing to same thing, but with her wings.

Sage shrugged "Makes sense I guess."

Their conversation were interrupted when Pinkie announced "Alright everypony welcome to the race between Sage and Rainbow Dash."

Spike Co-Announcing next to her said "Fluttershy sent a bluebird showing you checkpoints and you return back here OK."

The speedy pegasus and Chadic hedgehog nodded and said "Got it."

Sage turn to Rainbow as he got into position "Alright Dash ready to be beaten?"

"I should be asking you that." She remarked doing the same

Sage chuckled as he and Dash where in position waiting for the cue.

"Ready Set. GO!" Spike and Pinkie as the two blast off.

Dash had an early lead as she had an advantage do to tarren. Sage however caught up easily and passed her. When He did he turned around and playfully and childishly stuck his tongue out. He chuckled before picking up speed.

Dash rolled her eyes at the hedgehog's child like jester and chuckled a little as she picked up speed herself barely passing the hedgehog. She let out a smile as both him and her reached the checkpoint pretty much at the same time. Dash quickly turned back as Sage drifted and U-turn putting back neck a neck.

"Alright Sage your fast." Dash started as a mach cone started to form. "But this race ends now. With me winning." She then did the same jester that the hedgehog did to her as he began to perform her Sonic Rainboom.

"OH no you don't" Sage said as he began to use his Chaos energy. He a reddish orange aura began to form around as he began to use his Chaos Boost.

Both speedy character unleashed their boost techniques at the same time as a Rainbow ring mixed with a red and orange appeared. The two at full speed were still a neck a neck barely passing each other every second. Soon the finish line was in sight as the two went all out with their speed as they passed it.

Both the Speedy hedgehog and Pegasus skidded to a stop and asked "Who won? Was it me?"

"It was a tie!" Pinkie announced.

"A tie?" The to say in unison looking at each other. They smiled before they high fived/hoofed.

"Either way the race was 20% awesome!" Dash shouted.

"No way. It was way past Awesome." Sage said.

They looked at each other and said "Way past 20% Awesome!" They yelled in unison as

suddenly a small pixelated versions of themselves popped form out of nowhere.

"Ummm Sage what are those?" Dash asked a little creeped out.

"A continue appenly. I can't believe we still had those." Sage said as the it disappears.

"Ummm OK then." Dash said confused as their friends ran up to them.

"That was amazing." Twilight said.

"That was sightly a great race and a close one was well." Rarity commented.

"Ah saat was one of the best races I've ever seen."

"It was very fun to watch." Fluttershy said.

"Fun to watch. That was awesome that double boom was the best thing ever~!" Pinkie shouted crushing the two with a hug.

Sage and Dash smiled at each other as the decided go a couple of more rounds to break this tie.

End of Chapter.


	6. Sage's Chaodic Backstory

It was a dark and starry night in the world of Equestria. The half moon was shining brightly upon the night sky. Everyone was asleep at this time of day, all but a certain black hedgehog, who was staring into the night sky on the balcony of the Golden Oak Library.

"The sky looks so beautiful at night. Man I just love it." The hedgehog smiled in his lazy position. "I don't know wither it's because I just love the night, or that my powers that make me love it." The hedgehog then chuckled "Either way it nice to see this view."

"Talking to yourself I see." The hedgehog lifted his head and turned it to see Twilight giggling "Well it's safe to say that you're not the only one that does that."

Sage smirked "Well you need to when everyponies asleep."

"So Sage, why are you up so late?" Twilight asked out of curiously before leading on the balcony's railing.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Sage said walking next to her, "Well because you asked, I'm just staring into the night. Couldn't sleep you know, so I just came out here to stare at the night until I fall asleep or something. Usually beforehand I just think."

Twilight tilted her head and asked "What? What could you be thinking about? What are you thinking about if you don't mind me asking that is?"

Sage looked at Twilight "Well if you really what to know." Sage than looked out into the town "I was thinking about how I could fit into this world," Sage emitted

"What do you mean by fitting in?" Twilight asked.

"I mean that I don't want to be an outcast. I don't want to be excluded from event and other special acts all because I different you know." Sage explained.

"Well I highly doubt that." Twilight smiled as Sage looked at here. "Ponies here are very nice, sure we might have a few lose ends in and there, but I reassure you we'll never do such a thing." Twilight informed.

Sage smiled "Well that helps, thanks Twi. I tend to over think things at times. I honestly didn't know why I thought that."

"Don't worry Sage I do that was well." Twilight said before she asked "So Sage I wanted to asked, how did you learn about you Chaos powers or how did you get them."

Sage smirked, "That story. I remember that story like the back of my hand. I'm going to summarize it because he author is planning to make a back-story story for me soon so I don't want to spoil too much. So-"

"Wait," Twilight interrupted "Who's this author pony? Is he or she back in your world?"

Sage smiled before starting again "I guess you can say that. Anyways, like I told you I was born with these powers, but didn't know about them until a certain fat egg shaped bastered strapped me to this machine with a Chaos emerald. With that machine he unleashed the Chaos energy that was hidden inside of me, that even change my appearance to what you see today, so after I when ball to the wall nuts completely destroying the base and sadly everything and everyone inside it, everything excluding the Doctor himself who escape to live another day and many after that. Afterwards I went under the wing of one of my world Guardian of Chaos. Not only did he take me in at my most time at need, he was able to master his Chaos abilities and the light; his heart could never be corrupted by the darkness, because he had no darkness inside him." He chuckled and looked into the distant.

"Anyways I am getting off topic here. What he managed to teach me was amazing, he show me not only how to control that power, but also how to harness it to its fullest potential. Gave me a few years under him I was able to do a lot, however do to my age I couldn't really be taught a lot of the advance techniques. However he did teach accidently teach me a couple of Chaos finishers like Chaos final limit and Chaos nuclear blast. One which I seen him use, while the other is more of a better more powerful version of the normal Chaos blast that I taught myself."

The black hedgehog then emitted "Too be honest he could possible still kick my ass to next week without even trying, but I also have a lot to learn as well." As Sage ended his story he looked up into the sky and saw a hedgehog. Sage smiled as he mutters "Until we meet again master."

Twilight was in awe as Sage concludes his story. She compared it to how she got her cutie mark as a filly. With the whole freak out think and being taking under another pony's wing, being taught how to use magic or in his case Chaos powers to its fullest. Thought Twilight could have sworn that she heard about a Chaos Guardian before, but shrugged it off before letting out a small yawn

"*Yawn* Well that was a great story Sage, but I'm going to turn in for the night." The lavender unicorn said walking back inside.

Sage gave Twilight a thumps up and wink. "Night Twilight, I think I'll stay out here for a little bit longer. I'm not that tired yet."

She smiled again before heading to bed as the hedgehog started looking into the sky again. 'Guardian of Chaos hmmm, I've always wondered if I could be one.' Sage than shock his head 'Heh ask a stupid question, but as long as I'm here, I'll promises myself this. I'll never let this world get plunged into darkness. With my powers of Chaos nothing shall destroy this world I will protected it with my life' Sage than smirked, 'that'll what he want and I know it.'

With that Sage give the moon one last look before heading back inside for a good night sleep, not knowing of an alicorn watching for a great distant. He smiled "So he is here, ha I could sense his power from a mile away. Sage the hedgehog, don't let me down," He said as than diapered into the moon light.

* * *

 **If you didn't catch who Sage 'Master' was, it was Rage Chaotic. He belongs to ChaosFire. Sorry for changing up his backstory dude, but it was just the ideas that came to my head. Anyways next Chapter will be better and less of an info dump. See you later peace**


	7. Changeling's planning

It was a bright and sunny day in the world of Equestria about a week has past sense Sage the hedgehog had fallen into Equestria and he's been settling just fine. Pinkie has already given Sage the party of a live time and like Twilight said everypony accepted him. Well most ponies there are still some that call him a freak of nature but that's few and fur between, other than that Sage love it in this world.

On the outskirts of Ponyville, there was a light cool breeze of wind as two friends stared at each other intensely; the two were Sage and Rainbow Dash. The two speedsters were about to engage in a sparring match, unknowingly however the two didn't know about the hidden Changeling spy in about to watch the battle.

 ** _(MLP: Fighting is Magic - Rainbow Dash's Theme)_**

"Dash you ready?" Sage asked.

"I'm always ready!" Dash retorts blasting off, as Sage does the same.

Sage opens out up the battle with a homing attack with Dash easily doges with her speed before hitting Sage with a powerful and quick buck that sent him down to the ground. The black hedgehog managed to land on his feet, before dodging a punch from dash. He smirked before grabbing Dash's hoof and back throwing her and following up with a back kick. Rainbow spread her wings allowing her to recover, she blast back into battle hitting Sage with a flying roundhouse kick at high speeds. This sent Sage flying across the field, skidding across he recovered by rolling into a ball before unleashing a Spin Dash. He jumped hitting dash with it full force leading with a homing attack that sent her to ground.

After a while the black hedgehog and rainbow mane Pegasus where trading blows for blows, slowly being shown by the many brushes showing up. Even thought Sage did have the upper hand in this battle, Rainbow Dash was no slouch when it came to fighting.

Sage smirked as he said "Nice going Dash, what do you say we wrap this match up?"

A big grin flashed upon Rainbow as she heard that "Hell yeah. Let's finish this with style." After that Rainbow started to fly upwards as Sage warped back a good enough distant. The two than began to blast toward each other than insane speeds. The two than perform their boost techniques the Sonic Rainboom and Chaos Boost, as they clashed they created a creator that progress getting bigger. It seemed like both of them were evenly matched until it resulted in a big explosion sending them flying opposite directions. Skidding across the ground the two looked at each other and laughed, they were batted and bit up, brushes all over them.

"Man look at us. That battle was epic." Sage said walking to the center where their boost power collided.

"It was awesome!" Dash shouted heading to the same area "We should do this more offend."

Sage smiled and nodded as he then said "We'll let do something about these injuries shall we." Sage took out the cyan and red Chaos emerald, before doing a Chaos regeneration healing both him and Dash up.

"Hey Sage why do you always use thought colors, why not any other?" Dash asked.

He shrugged "Honestly I don't know, I guess because cyan and red are my favorite colors."

"Well I'm a find a cloud and take a nap, wanna join." Dash asked before realizing what she said "Uhh I didn't mean it like that." She blushed.

Sage chuckled "I know, but I'll have to decline anyways, as good as it sounds to take a nap right now, I gotta go to pink's. I pinkie promised her that I'll help her bake for the Cake's today."

"Ohh that serous you never break a pinkie promise." Dash informed.

"Why?" Sage asked

"You don't want to know." Dash said with a little fear in her voice.

"But you tone I guess not good thing." Sage started before taking off not before yelling "Peace Dash!"

"Peace Sage!" Dash shouted back before flying off to look for a good cloud to nap on.

As the two disappear from sight the hidden Changeling finally came out of hiding as it chuckled evilly "All this data I collected will be useful for Queen Chrysalis. That hedgehog is strong, stronger than any force we've ever seen." The spy and smirked "That'll be useful as well." The changeling spread its wings and took of flying towards the Changeling home castle.

In the Changeling castle throne room The Queen of the Changeling's Queen Chrysalis was scheming on way to get revenge on the six ponies that defeated her in the past. She was also waiting on her spy to come back with something than and help her scheme.

If on cue her best spy came in "Spy nice to see you again, do you have any news?" She asked.

The Spa bowed and nodded "Yes my queen. I've found something that could help us get revenge on the mane six."

"What is it, Show me!" She demanded.

"Yes my queen." The Spa horn than lit up as she showed the whole battle between Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "That on it I've got more form a couple of days ago when an Ursa Major attacked." The Spy showed Chrysalis that battle as well.

"Hmm this is an entertaining creature, wait what is that in his hand." Chrysalis asked spotting the gem in Sage's hand.

"If I am right than that is a Chaos Emerald, that gem contains unlimited power. Also one more thing, the hedgehog was natural Chaos power like that Discord creature."

"Yes, yes I can see that, spy anymore information?"

"Sadly no that all the information I got, but as you can see he friends with the Mane six and could be a problem."

"I see that was well, but I can use him against his friends." Chrysalis Smiled evilly as she began to evil laugh.

A couple of hours later back in Ponyville the Celestia was beginning to set the sun and Luna began raising the moon. Sage and Pinkie were in the Sugercube Corner's Kitchen baking goods like Cakes, cupcakes, Pies of all different types All in all the two were surrounded by sweet treats.

"Wow Sage you're a great baker~." Pinkie complimented.

"Thanks you're not too bad yourself Pinks. I guess that why they call you the best." Sage said

"So Pinkie is their anymore things left to bake?" Sage asked "Because" *His stomach glows* "I'm kind of hunger."

"No worry Pinkie pie's got it covered." The pink mare than disappeared from sight before suddenly reappearing in front of the hedgehog with a blue colored cupcake in hand shocking the hedgehog. He was about to question how or where she came from, but stopped himself and remembered its Pinkie Pie and the one rule with her is to not question her. "Thanks." The hedgehog accepted the cupcake as she suddenly had another one, but pink "H-how- never minds." He muttered eating the cupcake with was amazing by the way "Oh my Chaos this is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life."

"Thanks Sage, that means a lot." She blushed even thought nopony could see it do to the mare's color thought her tail waged a little which kind adorable to Sage.

"No problem pinks" Sage said as he looked out the window, "Whoa it already dark out."

"Really aww well I guess that mine that you'll have to leave." Pinkie signed sadly

Sage caught her tone and wondered before responding "Yeah, I gotta go see you tomorrow Pinks." The two share a hug as Sage leaves in a fit of wonder before he saw a rainbow blur stop pasted him so he shouted "Yo Dash!"

The rainbow blur did a 180 and turn backed to the hedgehog before landing reveling it to me Rainbow Dash "Sup Sage, how was baking with Pinkie Pie?"

"It was fine and weird." Sage replied

Dash chuckled "Well that's what happens when you hang out with Pinkie Pie."

"Yeah I kind of figured that." Sage said back "So what are you doing now."

"I'm just heading back home after a bit of last minute weather duty you know." Dash retorted before asking "Hey Sage the night is still young, you want to hang at my place for a while?"

"Sure Dash, I'll come. Do you have a guest room because I might stay at your place for the night?" Sage asked.

"Yep and race ya!" Rainbow said before taking off flying leaving her rainbow color trail

"Hey! No fair!" Sage shouted blasting off the same direction leaving his black and cyan color trail.

A few second later the chaotic hedgehog and rainbow speedster which Rainbow's place, which is a house of clouds above the sky they both skid to a stop as they both call out "I won,' they both looked at each other "No I won, not you me." They say in unison before they both accepted it as a tie no matter how much they didn't want to.

"So Dash where your place at? All I see is a mailbox and that's it."

"Look up," was the only thing Dash said as the black hedgehog was amazed at what he saw thought not too amazed as he has seen a floating island before.

"Whoa I like it." Sage said using Chaos control to reach her front door, at this point the shock of Sage being able to walk on clouds is gone as he's done it many times before in the past couple of days.

As Dash let's Sage into her house the first thing she asked was "Dude you hungry, because I know I am."

Sage chuckled "Yeah I guess I'm little hungry what do you got?"

Dash flew into the kitchen before showing out something that Sage never knew would be in this world "You want a veggie dog?"

Sage eye winded "Say what now?"

"I said a veggie dog, man you better not be going death on me." Dash shouted adding a little laugh to the mix.

"First off no I am not going death and second yes, I would love a veggie dog." Sage shouted back.

"OK than it'll take me a while to make them hold tight." Dash informed.

About five minutes later Sage was laying on Dash's couch with her guitar in hand he thought 'I wonder why does a pony have a guitar, but then I realized that I'm friends with a Pegasus in a world full of talking ponies and that I'm a talking hedgehog. I really should just stop questioning my life.' As Sage waited he was playing his main theme song _'I Am…I Am All Me'_ He went on loop for about another couple of minutes before Dash came in with a plate of veggie dogs for both her and Sage oddly enough in a maids uniform.

Sage chuckled as he asked "Umm Dash why are you wearing that." Before he took one form the plate and began to eat it.

"Oh are you talking about this?" She asked tugging it "I don't know I just had it for a while and began to wear it whenever I cook." She finished before taking it off and began to eat herself as Sage made room for her on the couch.

"Heh you know it make you kind of adorable actually." Sage complimented.

"R-Really." Dash fluttered.

"Yeah, well while I am personally not into that, I can't pass up on calling something adorable." Sage than rubbed the back of his head "I love adorable things if you couldn't tell."

Dash let out a short laugh "I could tell remember when Fluttershy knocked you out do to as you called it 'overwhelming cuteness'"

"We're changing the topic now." Sage stared before asked "So you can play the guitar huh."

"Yeah actually, while I'm not prefect I can do the opening riffs of most of my favorite songs." Dash emitted.

Sage handed her the Guitar and said "Show me." Dash showed him all right, she play the opening to both _'Live and Learn'_ and _'His world'_. "Whoa you can play." Sage said a bit surprised.

"Ha that not all" Dash said as she also play the opening _'Free'_ and lastly _'Open your Heart'_ as Sage began to clap

"Ok I underestimated you Dash, you good I emit that." Sage said before she handed him back the guitar. The hedgehog began to play 'That's the way I like it Aka Metal Harbor' as the two began to talk "Dash I've been meaning to ask when did you discover you love for speed?"

"Oh you hat to here my Cutie mark story?" Dash asked.

"Cutie Mark story," Sage questioned before it clicking "Oh thought tattoos Twilight told me about, yeah I'm not calling it that."

Dash rolled her eyes before started "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted. I was pretty much racing to save Fluttershy from being bullied from these three asses. I should them what's what and did my first Sonic Rainboom beating them without even trying."

"Humm that must had been fun." Sage said.

"How about you though? I heard that you have a love for both speed and fighting."

Sage smirked "Let just say that if you had my teacher you'll know-

~Flashback~

A seven year old Sage was running thought the forest in Westside Island before suddenly getting knocked out. The last thing he heard before getting knocked unconscious was "Dodge!"

~End Flashback~

"Yeah he kind of taught me how to love thought things." Sage explained.

After a few more hours of talking the two decided that it'll be best to turn in for the night they said god night to each other and fall asleep.


	8. Changelings Saga part 1

Early next morning in the world of Equestria, Sage was sleeping peacefully in Rainbow Dash's guest cloud bed in her guest room. The hedgehog was out dreaming when he started hearing propeller sounds. The hedgehog learns to ignore outer sounds like that so he continued to sleep. It wasn't until something started nudging when the hedgehog started to open his eyes. The hedgehog let out a big yawn as he said "I'm up I'm up, damn what do you what?"

The hedgehog rubbed his before his version became clear showing him a flying tortoise. 'I'm I still dreaming.' The hedgehog asked himself before it nudged him again as Sage once again rubbed his eyes 'OK I might not be dreaming.'

"Ok little guy what do you need?" Sage asked as turned around and pointed. "You want me to follow you?" He nodded as Sage nodded as well as, the two than head to Rainbow Dash's room. "This is Dash's room. Why'd you lead me here little buddy"

The tortoise flew to the door as Sage opened it to see that Dash is gone with her window open. "Wait what!" Sages shouted before turning to the tortoise "OK let's not freak out, maybe she when on a easy morning fly."

It shook it head. "Wait, so you mean she didn't do what I just said?" It nodded "Damn well their goes that theory. Look I'll head out and look for her because I think your right; Dash isn't really the morning mare."

Sage was about to jump out the open window when smelled something. "The sent may be useful." Sage said to himself before jumping out the window and heading to the first place that he could think of Twilight's place.

As the hedgehog reached the center of town he heard someone yell out "SAGGGGEEE!" The hedgehog stopped in his tracks and looked around before spotting Spike running right towards him.

"Hey Spike! What happened what's the matter!?" Sage asked in a very worried tone.

The baby dragon was painting before spilling out "Twilight's missing."

Sage's eyes winded "What so is Rainbow Dash, she went missing as well." Sage than put his hand on his chin and tilted his head 'What's going on here. That's not like them just to disappear like that.' He thought.

"That's not all, look at this." Spike said handing him a letter.

Sage took it and began to read it _"Hello this is for the being own as Sage the Hedgehog and only him no pony else. I've kidnapped your friends and imprisoned them in my castle. If you wish to see them again alive brings me your little Chaos emeralds to the Changeling caslle in the fur south of Equestria and I'll consider letting them go."_ Sage finished reading the letter as a dark aura stated covering him; as the hedgehog began to tap into the darkness in his heart slowly before ripping the paper apart in pure rage. "Spike give to your princess say that the the mane six have been kidnapped by this Queen of Changelings while I get them back." Sage said in a dark and serious tone before walking off. Not wanting to piss off more than Spike did what Sage told him to do and sending the letter to the princess by his fire breath.

Sage was now walking out south of Ponyville with his Dark form clearly taking over his quills were starting to stand up and his eye color turned purple showing that he's still in control of the form. "That Queen bitch thinks that she can just kidnap my friends and get away with it" The hedgehog said as his smiled evilly "Hahahaha she has another thing coming if he thinks that she can get away with this shit. No one messes with my friends ever!" He shouted before taking off towards the Changelings castle "Look out because I'm on pest control!" He yelled.

Sage reaches the castle of the changeling easily taking out any and all guards the got in his way with a simple Chaos spear or homing attack. Sage got to the doors and used his Chaos Blast to blast them down not stopping he charges thought a horde of Changelings before he found a single one still up so he grabbed it and slammed it into the wall before asking "Where the hell is the throne room in this place!"

"I don't have to say anything to you." It said back as Sage's already dark aura intensified.

"Listen here you little shit," Sage started increasing his grip "I'm not in the mood to play games. I've been nice enough to allow everyone one of your people I just ran into live, you may have the same fate and live if you just tell me where the throne room is."

In this situation the changeling had to think either die now or tell him where the throne room is he was to go with the former when the hedgehog let him go "You know what. I think that I'll fine it myself." The hedgehog said before he backhanded the hell out of the changeling "But because time was up I'll let you live at a cost of being knocked out." Sage chuckled darkly before going off to fine the throne room. However as Sage went thought the castle as swarm after swarm and Changelings try to fight the hedgehog found it weird how little this place his guarded. He shrugged off after taking down another horned of Changelings and finally reaching the doors of the throne room. He smiled as Chaos beamed the door down and running thought before seeing the Queen herself Chrysalis. "You, you're the one who kidnapped my friends!" Sage stared walking up "Tell me where are they! Tell me now!" he demanded.

The Queen of Changelings just laugh "You act tough for the little rat you are. You have not right in giving me demanded. Now if I'm right I made a deal with you did I not."

"Right," Sage said summing the seven emeralds as his aura now dies down. "But first you tell me. Where are my friends?"

Chrysalis smirked and said "Look up."

The hedgehog did just that and what is saw disgusted him, the Mane six were wrapped in a green like cocoon that was stuck to the ceiling "Eww that's just sick." Sage said before thinking 'OK plan I'll use that move and save the Mane six, she get pissed I fight her and that's that.' Sage smirked as he began walking up with the seven Chaos emeralds orbiting around him. "OK I've got to emit you a big time villain, but before I've got three words."

"OH and what are they hedgehog?" Chrysalis asked.

"Chaos Solar Flare!" Sage yelled as the Chaos emeralds lit up as bright as the sun blinding Chrysalis as Sage used his Chaos spear to cut down the Mane Six and freeing them from their cocoon prison.

"Girls Girls wake up are you alright?" Sage asked shaking them all "Come on wake up before she can see again." He added before he heard them groan awake.

Twilight was first to wake up "Aggg where I'm I?" She asked looking around "Wait this is the changeling castle." She held her hoof to her head "What happed last night?"

"I don't know you ask me?" Dash said in the same state of confusion.

"EWWWWW, what is this green stuff in my hair!" Rarity yelled trying to pick it out .

Sage signed happily "Good to have you back."

Pinkie jumped on top of the black hedgehog before asking "Why did we go somewhere?"

"Wait so you girls didn't know, all six of you where kidnapped by the Changelings." Sage informed.

"We were because Ah don't reminder anything after going to sleep." Applejack said "How about you girls."

They all shook their heads "Well I just glad we're save." Fluttershy said "You to Sage thanks for saving us." She said.

Sage rubbed the back of his head and said "Hey no problem I just do what I do." He said before he heard evil laughing. The seven turn to see Chrysalis up and able to see again. "Aggg why could you just stay the hell down?" Sage asked.

She smirked as a green Flame surrounded her turning into an elite Changeling. As the transformation fished it said words that the Mane six and Sage never wanted to her in his life. "Sorry but our queen in another castle."

To be continued


	9. Changelings Saga part 2

Sage got pissed he was even more pissed than before Sage blasted to the Changeling elite before lifting him up and yelled "What do you mean she's in another castle!? If she's not here than where the hell is she than huh!?"

The elite just laughed "Take a wield guess, I said that she's in another castle use your head."

Twilight's eyes winded as she realized what he meant "She heading to Canterlot!" she yelled before Twilight and the rest of the mane six walked up.

He laughed again "Your right little pony, she's heading to Canterlot to overthrow your pretty little princess Celestia and Luna. Hell she could had already done it done it by know as we speak."

The mane six gasps as Sage anger peaks "This was a trap to make sure that I'm not in the picture and help when the time needs." Sage tightens his grip as he actually wanted to kill this one.

"Sage we have no time for this." Twilight said in worry "The Princesses could be in trouble we have to hurry to Canterlot!"

Sage nodded before looking straight to the changeling eye before punching him in the face with a powerful Chaos impact sending him facing into window of the throne room must to everyponies surprise.

"Did you really have to do that Sage?" Fluttershy asked "I mean you didn't really need to hit him that hard.

The hedgehog shrugged "Fluttershy sometimes you just need to get rid of some anger." He said.

"Aggg can we stop wasting time and get going to Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

"Right ." Sage said as he summoned the Chaos emeralds as they stared orbiting around before his fur turned gold quills raised up and eyes turned ruby red. Sage has just turned into Super Sage.

"Whoa…" The six say unison in complete awe

"All right ask questions later." Sage stared "Just hold grab on to me and hold on tight." The ponies did what he said and held on as Sage yelled **"Chaos Control!"** A flash of golden light shines as the mane six and super Sage disappeared from the castle.

In the Equestria capitol of Canterlot the Changelings had already invaded Changelings were flying a running around the city causing trouble to all ponies around them as their queen heads to the castle. On the edge of the city a golden light forms as the mane six and black hedgehog appeared form the light. Sage untransformed forms his super form just in case he needed it.

"We're too late!' Twilight said as Sage looked at her with a no dah type look.

"That doesn't matter, come on girls we've done this once we can do it again." Dash yelled.

"Alright here's the plan. Me and Twilight will head to the castle and take down their Queen. While the rest of keep the army down here in check." Sage informed turning to the ponies "Any objections?" he asked as they got surrounded by changelings "No, good because that plan starts now!" He shouted as the seven get into battle.

Sage with Twilight both head full force to Canterlot castle with their combined force of Chaos and Magic the two were in the taking down any and every Changeling that got in their paths. As the two got surrounded again Sage unleashed a powerful Chaos Blizzard Storm which Sage creates an ice storm of Chaos energy before sending shards of ice in every direction taking out a lot of changelings as the same time Twilight took out just as many with her Blizzara spell. The two smile at each other before making a mad dash to the Castle.

With the other of the mane six, Rainbow Dash was taking down Changelings left and right with her speed using tornados and fast flying punches and kicks. Rarity was blasting down her share of Changelings with her magical blast and a attack Sage taught her Magical spears. Pinkie pie was using here party cannon and oddly enough Spin Dashes and homing attacks that she 'learned' from Sage. Lastly Fluttershy and Applejack where working together with Fluttershy using 'The Stare' on them while Applejack bucks the hell out of them.

Back with Sage and Twilight they had made their way into and up the castle, but with their C.P/M.P count starting to run low they started slowing down for recharge purposes. Sage's body when into C.P save mode which cuts the power of Sage's chaos power in half to save energy, while Twilight was now resorting to physical attacks to save on her magic power. After clearing out a hallway full Changelings they made it to the throne room doors. "Sage we're here!" Twilight shouted as Sage was about to run past it.

"Ohh" He said zipping back "OK Twilight stand back." Warned as a orb of Chaos energy envelops and hand. Twilight took a couple of steps back as Sage released a one handed Chaos beam at the door blowing it down and rushing in only to be surrounded by thousands of changelings. They looked around to see that a lot of the ponies including the princesses were trapped in the same cocoons that the mane six where in. And sitting on the throne was the queen herself Chrysalis.

"Oh look its Twilight Sparkle and her pet rat." She laughed "I surprised you made it this far you two."

"Chrysalis! Let everypony go!" Twilight demanded clearly angered.

"You dare give me orders! Huh fair enough because you'll be joining them very soon, Changeling army attack!" She ordered as Sage and Twilight retook their battle stances, as start every single changeling turned into copies of either Sage or Twilight.

"OK I'll take the five hundred on the left while you'll take the five hundred on right." Twilight said as the two stood back to back.

Sage chuckled "Screw you I'll take five hundred and one."

Twilight laughed "That's the spirit." The two nodded before being the fight.

Meanwhile back with the rest of the mane six the number of Changelings had decreased, but there was still a lot to be found.

As Rarity was blasting down any Changeling that moved she spotted Rainbow Dash barreling thought them after using a Sonic Rainboom. She let out a loud whistle cause the cyan mare to stop what she was doing and zip towards Rarity.

"What you need Rare I had a 1000K.O streak." She boasted as Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash there's no time for that." Rarity stated before actually saying "You should head to the Castle, Twilight and Sage might need help and you're the only one fast enough to get their right now."

Rainbow Dash saluted and said "Got it you four keep thinks clam down here."

Rarity nodded before Dash took off towards the castle taking out more Changelings that got in front of her and tried to stop her.

Back with Sage and Twilight they just finished up the horde of Changelings they were fighting.

Panting the two smiled as each other as Sage gave a thumbs up "Aggg." The queen groans "Can you idiots do the most simples tasks?" She asked iterated.

Sage smirked "That was just a waste of time, why don't we go to the main event."

"Why you little rat I'll finish you personally!" Chrysalis shouted angrily as she shooting a Magic beam.

Sage easily dodged the attack before telling Twilight "Twilight you should get everypony out of their cocoons and to safety while I take her on."

Twilight nodded before making her way to the cocoons while Sage got into his battle stance.

"Let's get this party started!" Sage yelled charging at Chrysalis Spin Dash. She just unleashed her wings and took flight before firing more magic shots that Sage easily dodge as he taunted "Is that all you can do I'm beardy using my speed."

Chrysalis gritted her teeth as Sage continued to dodge her shots like it was a normal day. "Stay still you little shit."

"You're too slow!" Sage yelled dodging more shots before going in for a homing attack, unfortunately for Sage he got caught in her magic field.

"Oh no why do I always do that?!" Sage asked himself as he got lifted up as he asked "What are yo-." The black hedgehog however was interrupted when Chrysalis shot a powerful magic blast into Sage's dick before she used her magic to send him flying into the wall.

Twilight saw the whole thing before running up to her best friend. "Sage are you all right!" She asked in a very worried tone.

"She shot me in the dick" He started in a very high pitch "Why why did she have to shot me in the dick?"

Just then Rainbow Dash came flying in thought one of the open windows before seeing Sage and Twilight against the wall. "What happened here?" she asked.

"This queen this shot me in the dick and now it just got personal." He said as his tone started to turn back to normal before closing his eyes as the Chaos emeralds appeared around him. He absorb them turning into Super Sage yelling "Now I'll show you!" before blasting towards Chrysalis at light speed hitting her with a powerful Chaos Impact before blasting her back down with a drop kick.

"Aggg you horrid little rat." She huffed.

"Now it me for me to end this." He said before yelling **"Chaos Barricade!"** Sage started to glowed a gold light before unleashing a dome of Chaos energy sending every single Changeling and Chrysalis flying to a place unknown.

A couple of hours later and everypony was awake and fixing up all the minor damage to Canterlot luckily nothing was destroyed so rebuilding everything wasn't going to be a big pain. As for the mane six and Sage they were in the castle throne room after I bit of clean up the princesses were thanking the mane six and the hedgehog on their work against the changelings.

"Congratulations on yet another victory over Chrysalis. She managed to overpower us with sheer force of numbers." Celestia informed before turning to Sage "As for you it's finally nice to meet you Sage the Hedgehog. I've heard a lot about you from Twilight's letters. My sisters and I have wanted to meet you for a while, but the time never came."

Sage blushed "Really I hope they were good things." Sage said smiling "Well it nice to meet you two as well Tia and Luna." He added in a very causal tone

Celestia eyes winded as she heard the hedgehog call her Tia. Only one pony call her that and it's Luna her little sister, while this hedgehog just causal said it like it's an everyday thing. She chuckled as she thought "I like this hedgehog already.'

Twilight however didn't support Sage's very causal attitude towards the princesses and punched him in the shoulder "Sage show some respect you're in front of royalty." She scolded before Celestia spoke up.

"No need Twilight. I like you hedgehog, you may call me Tia with you want." She said with a smile before asking "You know we could help you get home if you want?"

Sage shook his head "No need I like it here. It peaceful with a bit of action from time to time I love it. I think I'll stay here, and plus I have the Chaos emeralds they're way safer here than back home." He explained turning to the mane six "Plus I can't leave you six just yet. My adventure in this world had just begun." The seven have a great group hug.

"Do you know what this calls for!?" She asked.

"Let me guess."Sage stared as the two yelled in unicorn "A Party!"

"How'd you guess?" Pinkie asked jumping on the back of the hedgehog and looking at him upside down.

"I know you Pinkie." He chucked "I know you too well." He laughed. "Anyways time to ed this Chapter. **Chaos End of Chapter!"** He yelled ending the chapter of the story

To be continued.

 **Me: Sorry for the lack luster ending, I'm still working on that.**

 **Sage: Hey at least you're improving slowly but surely.**

 **Me: I guess your right see you guys next chapter.**


	10. Sage and Rainbow Dash: up in Cloudsdale

On the outskirts of Ponyville, the mane six were watching a new black pegasus flying. This Pegasus was actually Sage the hedgehog, after Sage met the princesses and as little welcoming gift for Sage, a new form to accommodate for him staying in Equestria as well as a thanks for him saving them. In this new form Sage is a black pegasus with a black and cyan colored mane and tail, his cutie mark was the red, blue and yellow colored emeralds in a triangle formation. At first Sage had a problem with standing on all fours and a big problem with learning how to fly, however it didn't take long for him to get use to everything, lastly he was also given the ability to change between his hedgehog and pony form at anytime.

Dash flew up to Sage as he was ready to do his grand finally "Come on Sage you can do it I know to can." Dash encouraged.

"Right." Sage said as he flew upwards "Ok this should be enough height." Sage began to dive down as a mach cone formed around him, soon after Sage blasted thought it doing his own version of the Sonic Rainboom the Chaotic Rainboom forming a black and cyan colored ring as blasted to the ground he landed skidding to a complete stop.

"Whoa that was harder than I thought." he said wiping sweat from his head.

"That was awesome!" Dash shouted landing next to him giving him a pat on the back with her wing.

"Thanks Dash." Sage smiled as the other came up too as Pinkie tackled Sage to the ground.

"You are Amazing Spikey!" Pinkie shouted nuzzling the pegasus.

Sage chuckled awkwardly "Heh heh thanks pinks."

"Your such a graceful flyer." Rarity commented.

"Ah'll say, you're like a natural." Applejack said.

"That was great Sage." Fluttershy emitted.

"I see that you're getting use to your pony form." Twilight said.

"Yeah I am, but I kind of prefer my Hedgehog form, being a Pegasus and being able to fly is great in all, but I would rather be a hedgehog."

"We can respect that." Twilight said "Right girls" The other five nodded.

Dash smiled before something came up to here membery "Crap I almost forgot!" Dash yelled out loud "Sorry girls me and Sage have to head out."

'"My Celestria durling what's the rush?" Rarity asked

"The wonderbolts performance! It's today and I totally forgot!" Dash shouted about to take off flying

Sage's eyes winded "Damnit. Come on let's get going."

Sage transformed back into his Pegasus form and taking to the skies "Later girls sorry to leave so suddenly. Peace!" He said before he and Dash took off together.

* * *

In a cloudy city of Cloudsdale. Pegasi all over were either walking or flying through the city cloudy buildings in the sky. A lot of the pegasi were gathering up in a roman style coliseum.

Sage and Rainbow Dash land near the coliseum. Began Sage's first time here he said "Wow Dash your warn't kidding when you said they's a city made of clouds."

"Told ya there was." She boasted

Sage shrugged "I guess I should have believed you in the first place. All things considered about this world. A cloud city shouldn't be so surprising to me."

"You think." Dash said before the two walked off their landing spot. Now taking a place on a long cloud above the stadium to get not only a better look, but also to get away from the large crowd.

"Dash I was wounding. What are the wonderbolts?" He asked.

Dash gave him a confused look before Sage gave her an innocent grin "Oh right another dimension. You know I surprised I never explained them to you." She said.

"No you told me about them before a little. Well you told me that you wanted to become a wonderbolt, and that's pretty much it." Sage explained.

"Ohhh sorry." She chuckled before saying "Well the Wonderbolts are a groups of amazing pegasi the are pretty much stunt flyers."

Sage nodded before seeing and informing "Hey look the shows about to start."

Six Pegasi come from an opening before scattering into groups each of them performing mid air stunts of different kinds.

It the end of the Performance Sage and Dash hopped off their could before exiting Via the 'ground' exit.

"That was great Dash thanks for taking me here." Sage smiled before giving Dash a little punch to the shoulder.

Dash smiled before returning the punch "Come on Sage. You should know by now I know you a little too well."

"You got that right." Sage chuckled.

After a few moments Dash was giving Sage a tour of Cloudsdale. Now at the weather factory Sage was very surpized at what the ponies made.

"OK so your saying that these Pegasus that work here can not only make rain, but snow as well?" Sage asked.

"Not only that we make Rainbows as well." Dash informed.

"What no way. That is not possible!" Sage said.

"Yes way let me show you." Dash said as the two made their way to were that made the rainbows. Sage's jaw dropped as he said "I love this world soo much right now. You ponies can make rainbows. RAINBOW! For crying out loud what do you ponies not do."

"We can't manipulate gravity yet." Dash pointed out.

"Give it time. With the power of some of these Unicorns and Alicorns. Sooner or later." Sage said.

Dash laughed as the two head out of the weather factory as the was coming on sunset.

"Whoa time flies." Sage commented with a whistle. "Come on I race you to Twilight's place."

Dash put on a competitive smile "You on Sage."

The two got into position before counting down in unison "3...2...1...GO!"

And with that the two blast off heading back to Ponyville with instance speed

End of Chapter

End of chapter.


End file.
